


So Much for Plan B

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Garrus helps Zaeed finally confront Vito.





	So Much for Plan B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/gifts).



Garrus leaned over on the railing on one of the thin walkways above Omega, staring through the scope on his sniper rifle.

“You waitin' for a god damn invitation?”  
  
He looked at Zaeed for a moment, nonplussed, then returned to the view in the scope. “It's called _recognizance._ ”

“It's called being chicken if ya ask me.” Zaeed sighed dramatically and leaned against the railing. It shook a bit underneath him, and Garrus bit back a harsh comment as his gun wobbled slightly before he could adjust for it.

“I'd be offended if I knew what that was, I 'm sure,” Garrus replied, watching as the guards changed positions outside the doors. “They've changed the pattern of the guards since the last time I was looking at this base.”  
  
“Course they have,” Zaeed gloated. “They're my boys. Ready for god damn anything.”  
  
“ _Were_ your boys.”

“Gonna be my boys again.” Zaeed leaned over the railing. “Are you done watchin' yet?”  
  
“Barely even started.” Garrus looked over at him. “Unless you've got an amazing plan ready to go?”  
  
“Your god damn right I do.” Zaeed grinned maniacally. Garrus braced himself. Zaeed either had great ideas or bad ideas, but never anything between. It was something that Garrus loved about him, yet was simultaneously terrified of.

“Well?”  
  
“We walk through the sodding front door,” Zaeed laughed, looking at him with an expression that all but promised that Garrus would become one of Zaeed's many, _many_ doomed partners, yet another mark on his massive collection of  “And I was the only one who walked out alive” stories.

Though he would likely be the only one to be a partner in _every_ sense of the word.

“And?”  
  
“And...that's it,” Zaeed said, looking at him as if he was an idiot.

“Right.” Garrus gestured toward the base. “And they're not going to kill us, because…?”  
  
“Because _bloody_ Archangel and Zaeed _Motherfucking_ Massani are in the building.” He waved a hand in the air. “Imagine you're a green recruit and these two badass legends storm your door. You gonna wave your gun and see if you get lucky? We come in, we tell them we're in charge, they tuck in their fuckin' balls and follow us. Ya follow?”  
  
“...I think we  better have a plan B.” Garrus muttered, wondering if any of his contacts could help him procure a few more exclusives. “We're definitively going to need it.”

“No time for that,” Zaeed said, charging forward.

Garrus bit back a sigh and wondered why, exactly, he still loved this man.

Then he picked up his assault rifle and prepared to unleash _hell_.

Zaeed ran forward, screaming, “Come on, you sons of bitches!” He shot wildly, but managed to hit two of the guards; unfortunately, there were at least five of them.

Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle, swore under his breath, and got to work.

*  * *

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” Garrus said, breathing hard. It had not been an easy fire-fight; two against twenty, and Garrus had lost count on which was ahead in terms of headshots between him and Zaeed before the Vaenia soundtrack stopped playing and the so-appropriate-it-was-inappropriate _To Die For the Cause_ started blaring in his headset.

But now they were here, on the not-exactly manicured lawn of Zaeed’s mortal enemy. And Zaeed was all but doing a jig in front of him.

“What’d I say, love?” Zaeed cackled, throwing his arm around Garrus. He smelled like blood and guns, Garrus’ favorite combination of scents in the world so long as it was on Zaeed. "Thought these pussies might have followed us, but I guess Vito's payin' them for their loyalty. Just as well. Jus’ you and I showed all these mommy’s boys what a _real_ pair of men could do.”

Spirits but he was attractive when he was a maniac. Zaeed grinned at him, eyes wide and ready. “Now, you and me, we’re gonna go upstairs. And there’s just one rule when we get to Vito – “

“You get the final shot, I know, I know.” Garrus grabbed his assault rifle and took the lead, trying to keep Zaeed from being _too_ reckless. Vito had hurt him before, and Garrus was going to make sure Vito couldn’t hurt him again. “You’re cute when you’re territorial.”

“You might have the finest ass on Palaven, but I’ll still tear your little Turian vent a new one if you take my god damned shot,” Zaeed growled. A guard tried to stop them by dropping in from the ceiling to get the element of surprise; a good idea, but Zaeed was faster, firing upward and making it rain lead on the man. He dropped with a sickening crunch.

“Promises, Promises,” Garrus shouted, throwing a stun grenade at a salarian who was coming around the corner. There was another spark and the salarian cried out, and Garrus looked back. Zaeed looked at him, his eyebrows waggling.

“Fire grenades? _Really_?” So much for subtle.

“You never know. Old bastard made it through fire the first time. This time – “ Zaeed stopped, paused, took another shot and somehow managed to hit _two_ of Vito’s grunts with it, both of them falling down dead or incapacitated. “I ain’t gonna miss. He’s dying one way or another by my hand, tonight.”

“Lead the way,” he shouted, and they were off into hell together. Exactly the way they preferred it.

“And after he’s dead, well,” Zaeed grunted. He shot off another round, then ducked behind cover. Garrus had been trying to keep him in cover and was pleased that Zaeed had mostly seemed to listen to him – at least in enclosed spaces. “You ever made love in the blood of your fuckin’ enemies, Garrus?”

“Not yet,” he said tactfully, pulling out his sniper rifle to finish off the last two paid mercs trying to surround Zaeed. The way to the door was clear, and Zaeed grinned at him, boyish and rogue at the same time.

“Brilliant!” He shouted, before running forward. Garrus said a quick prayer to his ancestor’s spirits that there wasn’t any traps on the way inside or at least ones that ruined Zaeed’s face much. Well, more than it already had been. “I love you, you god damned turian bastard!” Zaeed shouted.

Garrus struggled to run to keep up – the old man was _fast –_ and ran forward. “Love you, too!” He called out.

He wondered just how serious Zaeed had been about the “love in the blood of their enemies” thing.

Only one way to find out, he supposed.

 


End file.
